


treasure

by sloanesvu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam Is Doing His Best, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shotacon, Social Isolation, adam really would do anything for this boy, aged down langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: Adam has taken in a shota Langa and is trying his best to provide for the boy.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	treasure

"Langa-kun? Do you want to be a prince or princess today?" Ruby eyes glinted with excitement as he looked to the child, this was Adam's favorite part of the day: dress up. Since he'd taken him on he'd made it his mission to make sure he had everything he needed. From the frilliest dresses to tiny suits, Langa's closet had it all at just 10 years old.

Langa shrugged, not really the reaction he'd been going for but as always Adam had all the patience in the world for his Eve. Without fussing he made his way over and scooped him up, carrying him to the walk-in closet that housed the boy's clothes exclusively.

As Langa picked out an outfit, big blue eyes devoid of interest, his elder couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. He was always on the lookout for anything he could gift to his love, but nothing ever quite made him light up like he'd hoped.

Outfit chosen and hair done, Adam finally let the boy out to their front yard to play. As he watched him run about he couldn't help but think him lonely, reminiscing about his own days being pushed around on a skateboard on the same property. Better days he used to think, but that was before... him.

No really, this was for the best, and Langa would realize that in due time. He knew how badly he wanted friends and saw the way enjoyed the company of even the nanny but it was too risky. This way no one could hurt him the way he had been hurt. 

  
This way he would always stay  _ Adam's  _ treasure. 


End file.
